


Snow Day

by hissesssss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also its a snow day fic, i hope you all have a nice 2019, last fic of the year bois, sympathetic deceit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissesssss/pseuds/hissesssss
Summary: Logan, unexpectedly, has a good time.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a New Year's gift for https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/ because he is an amazing friend and deserves the world. I love you S <333333

 

“I know you want to,”said Dee, tilting his head towards the older sibling. 

 

“What I want is of no one’s concern. Now please, let my brother and I leave. Our matters are much less trivial than imaginary playtime,” Logan spat. He had had enough of this. 

 

“Lo, you seem a bit wound up. Wouldn’t chilling out a bit be beneficial? Remember what Patton said?” As if to resemble their happy, pappy, brother figure, Virgil straightened his sweater and stared Logan down with a large dopey smile: “All work and no play makes Logan a sad boy!” Logan had never seen anything so ridiculous come from Virgil.

 

“I have never seen anything so ridiculous come from your mouth, Virgil. I request you to refrain from imitating your friend in hopes of keeping the universe balanced,” Logan said.

 

A brilliant idea formed in Virgil’s mind. “I will...if you let us hang out with Dee”

 

Logan sighed and stared pointedly at the sky, hoping for some sort of escape from the two young boys in front of him. He really didn’t have a choice did he? 

 

“....Fine. But if you happen to get hypothermia, you will be making your own soup.”

 

Virgil pumped his hand into the air before running to Dee’s backyard. “Thanks Lo!”

 

In all honesty, Logan had never seen him this ecstatic. Even on his good days, Virgil preferred an introvert’s lifestyle, huddled up in his room, watching videos until the crack of dawn, and diverting attention from him any chance he could get. However, it seemed that the mystery that was Dee and his mind(and backyard) entranced him more than his bed.

 

Logan shivered and burrowed further into his jacket beforing trudging through mounds of snow(the snow plows barely ever came through their area) to get to Dee’s backyard. Off in the corner of the wide space, he could see Virgil following Dee up a makeshift ladder, into a surprisingly well made treehouse. Even so, his brotherly instincts kicked when he heard the odd creaks and groans the treehouse gave when the two stepped in. 

 

“Please be careful while you are up there!” Logan did not need another scolding on the same day.

 

“Oh don’t worry, Logan. Your brother is in safe hands,” shouted Dee. Logan was not convinced of course. If it hadn’t been for his lack of height, Logan would have been thoroughly intimidated by the young boy’s strange nature. 

 

“Yeah, Logan! Don’t worry about a thing!”

 

“That is incredibly rich coming from you.”

 

“Oh, shut up,”shouted Virgil, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Of course, he was fully aware that he would be fine. He knew that whatever situation he could get into, Logan would always be there to catch him if he “fell”. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna come up?”

 

“No thank you. I would much rather stand down here instead of accidentally fainting and plummeting to my death,” Logan deadpanned.

 

Virgil rolled his eyes before Dee spoke up. “That made so much sense, Logan,” he shouted, “I definitely appreciate your honesty but-”

 

“ _ But _ don’t we have more important matters to discuss? Like what are we doing up here in a treehouse?” interjected Virgil. The frigid weather sent a cold breeze through the treehouse, reminding them both of where they were.

 

“Oh yes, of course. Virgil, what do you think about dragons?” asked Dee.

 

Logan was thoroughly confused. What did dragons have to do with 30° weather have to do with fire breathing, winged creatures?

 

“Uhh, they’re ok? I don’t know, I haven’t given them much thought,” said Virgil.

 

“Well, not to alarm you or anything but,” Dee lowered his voice and whispered, “but I think there might be one behind you.”

 

Virgil once again rolled his eyes but still complied to Dee’s little trick. “Oh really? I guess I’ll just have to turn around and see,” he said before turning around. Nothing but the wall of the treehouse faced him. Before he could tell Dee off for his antics, something was shoved in his face. 

 

“There it is, Virgil! You must defeat it before it wreaks havoc on our home!” Dee cried.

 

For at least the third time that day, Virgil rolled his eyes, realizing that accepting Dee’s invite may not have been the best idea. “Oh no,” said Virgil in his usual monotone voice, “whatever will I do. Logan, could you please help me and Prince Dumbass over here defeat the evil plushie before it destroys our beautiful home?”

 

“Virgil...I would rather let an actual dragon assault me before helping either of you,” Logan replied with the same dry snark.

 

“Well aren’t you too just full of happiness and sunshine,” said Dee, clearly annoyed at the two brothers. Not to worry though, he could save the day yet!(he was clearly spending way too much time with Roman)

 

Dee grabbed Virgil’s shoulder and turned him around, telling him quietly, “Ok so, I have a stash of snowballs over there in the corner. How about we help Logan loosen up a little,” Dee said, smirking evilly.

 

Virgil was...not opposed to the suggestion. He had noticed how tense Logan had gotten over the past few weeks. What with taking care of himself, Virgil, and  _ their entire house _ , Logan had had little to no rest. Maybe a snowball fight could help him let off some steam.

 

Virgil gave the same smirk. “Let’s do it.”

 

While each of them grabbed a handful of snowballs, Logan had noticed that it had gotten unnaturally quiet in the treehouse. Maybe they had decided to settle down for a few moments. If so, then he might as join them. He had begun to climb up the ladder but had stopped abruptly when he heard Virgil’s voice.

 

“Attack!”

 

And there he was, being pelted by almost a dozen snowballs before landing on his butt. He heard laughter coming from within the treehouse. And as much as he cherished the moments when Virgil would laugh, he was not amused at the reason for Virgil’s amusement. They were  _ not  _ getting away with that. He slowly got up and grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it into a compact ball, aiming at the window of the treehouse (hopefully physics could save him now) and shot. 

 

Judging from the shrieks and laughter coming from within the structure, he could tell that he had hit one of them. “One point for me!” Logan had shouted before forming more snowballs, fully aware that they most likely had more snowballs formed in Dee’s treehouse. 

 

“How do you aim so well?” Virgil asked, wiping snow out of his hair.

 

“Physics, dear brother of mine,” Logan shouted before throwing another snowball up. 

 

“I didn’t realize he would attack back, Virgil. I’m impressed,” said Dee before throwing a snowball straight at Logan’s face. 

 

“Yeah well, he has a lot of hidden talents. But, uhhh, you better watch out!” Virgil warned. Dee saw Logan getting ready to throw another ball before shouting and ducking under the window. He missed.

 

And so, the battle continued. Virgil and Dee continued to pelt snowballs down on Logan who replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. Logan hadn’t enjoyed an afternoon  By the end, they were all covered in snow, hands practically numb, and noses running faster than any marathon runner. But all battles eventually end. They called a truce, knowing that if they continued, at least one of them would most likely catch an extremely terrible cold(something that none of them had the time for). 

 

Logan was nearly breathless because of the fight. He weakly shouted up at the younger boys, “I believe it is time for you two to come down now. I am completely numb and in need of some warmth.” 

 

“Fine, just let us catch our breath first,” yelled out Virgil who had laid down on the cold floor of the treehouse next to Dee. It took five more minutes of Logan’s nagging and the cold weather for them to finally manage to climb down the ladder.

 

Even if Logan appeared to be annoyed at their lateness, Virgil could tell that Logan was feeling much better. His expression was much more laidback relative the morning and he was occasionally bouncing on his toes(even if it was slightly). He knew Logan would enjoy the fight.

 

Logan gave Dee a slight smile, “I know I was hesitant at first but...thank you for inviting us.”

 

Dee gave him a shocked glance, Oh yeah, uhh, no problem. You two honestly just looked like such losers standing there in the snow by yourse-”

 

“Nevermind, I completely take it back.”

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Dee chuckled, “But yeah, no problem. Come back but don’t forget Virgil. I like him better.”

 

Virgil snorted before smacking Dee’s head lightly. “Yeah sure, see you again Dee. Maybe you could come by our place sometime.” Virgil stared at Logan for his approval, who rolled his eyes and slightly nodded. Virgil quickly whispered a ‘yes’ before walking down the street and giving off a salute to Dee.

 

Logan nodded at Dee’s direction. Dee gave his own nod. “Come back soon.”

 

“We will definitely try.” Logan walked off in Virgil’s direction.

 

Maybe letting go every once in a while wasn’t so bad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
